Three Fatal Mistakes
by Storm1663
Summary: The sequel to Good-Bye. Storm's lover thinks about the past events. Read Good-Bye first...


All characters belong to Marvel. I own nothing.  
  
This is the sequel to "Good-Bye" I still don't know who the guy is. It could be either Logan or Remy their screwed up enough :) I love them both but I wanted you guys to tell if you think I should write a third part from Jean's or Betsy's point of view since they are telepaths. Or I also thought that I could write from Bishop's point of view, I would write something like Storm wasn't suppose the fall in love with him and that she wasn't suppose die so young and show how the future was altered because of her doing. What do you think? Dumb idea? Anyway, tell me if you want me to do another part for this or should I just leave it at this? If, so who should be the mysterious man and whose point of view should it be?  
  
Without further delay:  
  
"Three Fatal Mistakes"  
  
She came to me my beautiful goddess. I rejected her. I told her that we weren't meant to be. I told that I couldn't love her. I told her that I loved someone else. How wrong was I? I saw as she slowly dipped in depression. Her life was breaking into pieces because of me. I didn't care. No, I did care. It was just that I was scared. Yeah, people would laugh, if you told them that I was scared. But you never know what is deep down inside a person. I knew that the windrider was dejected but I didn't know that she was *that* dejected. I thought if I told her that I love someone else that she would forget about me. I thought if never gave her the chance she would be fine. I didn't want to be involved with her. Don't get me wrong I love her... I mean... I loved her but I didn't want to disappoint her. I knew she expected alot from me. I couldn't offer her that. My life is filled with tragedies. I did not want to bring her into my misery. I loved her too much to do that to her.  
  
I remember when she came to me that night. She had been dropping hints a month ago. Her love for me was growing. She was an honest woman, she couldn't keep her secrets from me. I knew her like the back of my hand. Yes, I did know that she was in love with me. Yes, I didn't do anything about it. The weather that night was especially violent. It was as if the skies were at unrest. The skies were anxious for its mistress.   
  
I wonder if I would have said something. Something other than what I had said, would I be here? Would I be mourning? Would I feel like my heart has been ripped out? I doubt. Everyone has their own demons, especially the X-men. Would one more burden to carry, be so different. Yes, becuase I loved her. Yes, it would because from that moment when she slipped away from my grasp, my soul slipped away. I *let* her slip away, that is my burden.  
  
As I was saying, the skies were anxious for its mistress. How could they not be? Their mistress was going to confess her to love. She came to my room. Oh my god, how beautiful she looked. As she entered, our eyes locked. I saw torment in those beautiful eyes. They were the windows to her soul. She came close to me. We were only three or four step away from each other. The lights were dim but I still could see her luscious lips as she licked them unconsciously. I never told her how much it drove me wild when she did that. She came to me and said those three words that were suppose to bring joy into a person's life but in our life they only brought pain, torment, sorrow and death. She said "I love you..." I knew that she came to say that but I secretly hoped that she would some how not say those words but she did.   
  
What could I do? I told what I thought she needed to hear. I told that I could not love her. That she was too good to be with me. She didn't listen to me she said that I wasn't. She said that I was the only that she could ever love. The only one that understood her. Don't think that she was begging no she was to proud to beg. She was just stating the obvious. I knew she right. All her arguments were stronger than mine. So I said the one thing that she couldn't say anything against. I said I was in love with someone else. I knew she would never be happ at the price of somone else's happiness.  
  
When I said that... you should have seen her face. It was as if I had physically struck her. She took one step back and clutched the bedpost for dear life. I knew if she let go of the piece of wood she would tumble to floor. I could almost feel her heartbreaking. Or maybe that was my heartbreaking... maybe.  
  
She didn't ask me about anything else. Not her name, not whether she was one of us. She just stood as one tear rolled down her cheek. I could stand it anymore. I crossed the distance between us in one second. I did one thing that would cost me my heart, my soul, my love. I touched her chocolate face. She pushed me back. As soon I touched and she pushed me. Her eyes changed they... they were different. Thunder and lightening crashed behind us. I turned around to see what had happened. Looking out the window, outside the bench near the lake was on fire. Lightening had come too close to it. I saw Jean and Scott in their robes dashing outside. I noticed Jean look at me, she knew what happened. She screamed something. I still don't know what she said but it caused me to spin around. Storm was no longer there. That was another mistake I made. I turned my back on her.  
  
Soon everyone was out of their rooms but it didn't matter because me, Jean and Pyslocke knew what had happened. We ran towards Ororo's attic. She was in front of me. I could just see the tip of her hair around the corner. Betsy was right beside me and Jean a little further back. By the time I reached the attic. Storm had already locked it and had placed an wind barrier around the door and windows. The weather outside was going crazy. Maybe that was what she was feeling on the inside.   
  
Scott probably knew what was happening due to his and Jean's psychic link. I tried to breakdown the door. But nothing was to avail. Most of the X-men were there by my second try. It didn't occur to us for another 3 minutes to use our powers. Scott was the one who actually broke down the door. In the haze, Storm got shocked and let the wind die down around the door. Whatever it was... we (X-men) piled at Storm's door. The site that greeted us, is something that I will never forget. There stood a broken goddess with knife to her neck. We screamed for her to stop but it was too late. I saw as her wrist flicked. The knife cut through her soft skin like butter. She was looking straight into my eyes when she killed herself. I ran to her and caught her before she could fall onto the hard ground. I cradled her bleeding body in my arms. I looked at her and she said those three words again, "I love you." She then closed those beautiful eyes forever. I bent down and placed a feather light kiss on my dead love's lips. I murmured, "I love you too."  
  
It rained blood that night. The sky mourned for its goddess. It too loved her like we did. I later woke up in the infirmary to find Jean and Betsy on similar beds. You see both of them had tried to get into Ororo's mind but the emotions were so strong that they couldn't do anything except clutch their heads in agony. When she died she let lose a barrage of emotions that left both of the telepaths in state of utter agony and pain. But that's not why I am here, I am not a telepath... only telepaths felt the emotions. I am here because I cried my eyes out on her cold dead body. They had to pry her cold, hard, dead body away from my hands. They sedated me because no one could cope with their emotions let alone mine. They couldn't bear to see a broken man mourning for his lover when they were mourning for their friend, their leader and for some their mother.  
  
I killed Ororo Munroe. I killed her with my mistakes. In effort to save her from my past, present and future, I made three mistakes. My first mistake was to tell her that I loved someone else. My second mistake was to touch her when she was in utter torment because of *me*. My third mistake was to turn my back on her when she wanted me to comfort her. I killed her because I made three fatal mistakes. I tried to protect her and instead I killed her...  
**********  
  
That is it folks! But if you want me to write more tell me so...  



End file.
